A Friend's Betreyal Doesn't Go Forgotten
by AwesomePinkieLuvsNinjago13
Summary: Hey! This is a story that PinkiePieLuvsNinjago and AwesomeAuthor13 are writing! Six friends, the son's and daughters of high-society men and women all have dreams... but what happens when those dreams are shattered? What happens when one friend's thirst for revenge, causes betrayal? There is one lesson to be learned here...a friend's betrayal doesn't go forgotten.Rated T for safety


**Hey! AwesomeAuthor13 here! I am doing a collab with Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago! This is our story based off of _The Count of Monte Cristo_! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Five children played in a backyard, Kai and Nya Smith, the son and daughter of a great general. Kai wanted to grow up to be just like his dad, a general that would be remembered for generations! Nya however, had no such dreams. All she sought in life was a suitable life, but for now she frolicked and played with her friends.<p>

Another one of the young kids was Lloyd Garmadon, son of a high society judge. When he was older he would succeed his father in the judicial branch.

The next child was a young, hyper boy. He had reddish-brown hair, and bright blue eyes that you could spot from miles away. He was the son of a congressman, but he didn't want to be like his father when he got older, in fact he wanted to join the army that Kai said he would be running. The way Kai described it made it feel like an awesome place to be!

The last boy however, had his whole entire future set up for him, Cole Brookstone's father was very wealthy, and he was close friends with many people that had high class jobs. This is why the children were playing together.

Kai kicked the ball over to his brown eyed friend who smirked as he picked up the ball. "Think fast Nya!" Cole called to the girl, kicking it to her.

Nya ran for the ball, but bumped right into Jay... the two blushed for a moment before getting off of each other and brushing themselves off. Jay picked up the ball and held it out to Nya.

"Here you go, milady." Jay said with a bow as Nya giggled and blushed, curtsying in return as she took the ball.

"Thank you Jay, but you don't need to be that formal, we're friends!"

"No need for thanks, daddy always says to act polite around young women!"

Cole rolled his eyes and called for the ball, but watched as he was ignored and the ball was sent towards Lloyd. He grunted in annoyance as they were all called inside for a storm was beginning to fill the sky with darkness.

They all ate their supper while chatting happily, they were all part of one big conversation, except for Nya and Jay who were talking up a storm of their own that challenged the one brewing outside.

Cole gripped his fork as he ignored the other conversation, focusing on what the younger two were talking about.

Eventually the time to say goodbye to Jay, and Lloyd came as they and their parents left. Cole immediately went over to talk to Nya, who he tried to persuade to share her desert with him.

Nya shrugged and replied,"Sure!" they both ate the fancy high class desert as Cole smiled at his crush, he felt like he liked her more than Jay. Cole didn't hate Jay, they were friends, but he just didn't like Jay when they were both around Nya...

Cole sighed, sometimes he just wished that Jay would disappear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9 years later...<em>**

Jay and Nya sat on the rocky shore of the beach that was home to the dock that brought in precious cargo from other places. There were massive ships, some just built... some were not so new.

Ones that were 1830 sat next to 1790, the newer ones were much better in comparison. Jay wrapped his arm around Nya as they gazed out onto the night sky, the stars shined brightly as Nya snuggled up to her partner. They had been together for six years now, and they had grown very close. Nya admired the ring around her finger, a ring of engagement that was a promise that would be kept forever.

"Hey Nya," Jay whispered softly.

"Yes Jay?" Nya asked as she turned towards him.

"I think I am going to be late for meeting Kai. We need to talk about war strategies..."

"Oh," Nya frowned,"But I'll miss you."

"Listen, Nya. You see that star up there? The brightest one?"

"Yes."

"That star is our star, it represents our love and loyalty... remember, if you miss me just look up at our star, and I will be here with you." he gave her a quick peck on the lips before running off to meet with the second in command general.

"Jay!" Kai called over to him as Jay entered the almost empty tent.

"Am I late? Is it over?" Jay asked with anxiety.

"No, it doesn't exist, at least not anymore..." Jay looked puzzled at Kai's words,"My father has disapproved my request to create a new war strategy... he thinks we are perfect the way we are... he does not see that our enemies change and grow as we stay the same age... it's unhealthy for Ninjago! We will be attacked!"

Jay frowned at Kai suddenly lashing out,"Kai, I-"

"If only my father would retire already! I have great sights and plans for this army! I could make us extremely wealthy! If only he saw things my way..."

Kai sighed... he looked outside,"I need to go meet Lloyd and Cole at the tavern downtown... I leave you to your own devices." Kai walked out and slipped a jacket on.

Jay ran back to Nya, he pulled her into a warm embrace as he told her about what Kai had said.

"I worry about him."

"He will get over it, I know my brother, he will be alright." they continued the embrace as Cole snarled. The black haired man was sitting on the dock, overseeing cargo as he glared at the young couple.

Cole stood up and began to head towards the local Tavern, where he was meeting Kai and Lloyd. Cole's dislike for Jay had turned into hatred, and even loathing after that.

He had a vision of a future for Jay, Cole just needed a little help in executing the plan that would make him and his accomplices happy.

Cole entered the tavern with a confident smirk implanted on his face. He passed by many tables as he listed to the songs sung by wasted men. He sat down at the table with his two old friends.

"Cole, why are you late?" Lloyd asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"I apologize, but I just got a bit distracted on my way here." Cole chuckled.

"Whatever, why have you called us here?" Kai grunted with anger.

"Oh Kai, did your father disapprove of your plan again?" Cole guessed as Kai nodded. "That is actually why I have called you here."

"Where are you going with this?" Lloyd questioned.

"Kai, you are going to be the next general, yes?"

"Of course."

"Well, what if your father was to disappear?"

"Then I would take charge until his return."

"What if he didn't return?" there was nothing but silence after Cole's words,"Lloyd, you cannot gain full judicial power until your father retires..."

"That is true." Lloyd pondered as Kai sat still.

"I have a plan, a plan that will make us all happy." Cole gained a cruel smirk upon his face. "I say we get rid of our fathers, Kai will become general, Lloyd will finally get his long awaited power, and I will get my fortune and fair lady."

"Wait, wouldn't we be grabbed from or positions if we murdered our fathers?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow,"And how would killing our fathers get Nya to get together with you?"

"Easy! We will frame Jay for the crime! With him and our fathers out of the way, there will be nothing holding us back!" Cole exclaimed.

"I'm not sure..." Lloyd trailed off.

Cole sighed, he would need to further convince them.

_"We are friends, are we not?" Cole asked._

_"And our interests are the same." Kai added._

_"We collaborate." Lloyd began._

_"And trust in fate to parcel out the blame." Kai continued._

_"There are ends we've all got, that can justify the means." Cole reminded them._

_"We negotiate," Kai began, polishing his gun._

_"And fabricate the facts behind the scenes." Lloyd pondered._

_"Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden," Cole added._

_"Safe in the balance sheet of those you trust! Because history is a story told by the winners of the fight!" Kai shouted with glory in his voice. "You imply a little,"_

_"Lie a little," Cole continued._

_"Testifying try a little soldier!" Lloyd chuckled._

_"Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night?" Cole questioned. "Not a tinker,"_

_"Or a tailor," Lloyd pondered._

_"Or his father or sweet Nya," Cole sighed._

_"Or a jailer." Lloyd had a twisted smirk as Kai rolled his eyes._

_"So we all are agreed, let's be vigilant and wise..." Cole announced._

_"We must all pretend our naive friend was caught in his own lies!" Kai suggested. __"For our plan to succeed we must share but one belief! Jay Walker stays and ends his days inside the chateau dif!"_

_"Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness, deep in the craggy isle and dungeons keep!" Cole imagined his friend._

_"Because, history's a story told by the men who make the laws!" Lloyd chuckled at his future title._

_"We supply a little lie," Kai smirked mischievously._

_"To help to gullible to buy a little fable!" Cole finished._

_"What will become of the riteous men who fashioned Jay's flaws?" Lloyd asked._

_"The rich," Kai looked at his loot, his main goal in the army was to gain money, lots and lots of money!_

_"And well respected!" Cole continued._

_"And the more to be rejected at out table." Lloyd finished._

_"I'll be a comfort in her time of grief and anguish! I'll be Nya's ever faithful acolyte, every night!" Cole added the end part quickly with a chuckle._

_"But part of me wishes that Jay didn't have to languish..." Lloyd felt a pang of guilt in his chest._

_"But I can see it's him or me!" Cole protested._

_"Let him sit there and rot till' he's forgot!" Kai yelled._

_"LET HIM ROT!" Cole announced to his friends._

_"HISTORY'S A STORY TOLD BY THE PEOPLE WHO SURVIVE!"_

_"Let me sign and then initial," Lloyd held up his pen that would one day decide the fate of a person's life._

_"It's the truth if it's officially the story." Kai agreed. _

_"What if it costs us one young man so three more men can survive?" Cole questioned._

_"He's a price we have to pay." Kai continued._

_"To live and fight another day for love and glory." Cole finished._

_"He was standing in the way of precious justice set on sail!" Kai announced._

_"So goes the story!" Lloyd smirked._

_"Stick to the story!" Cole agreed._

_"Here ends the story!" the men exclaimed together._

* * *

><p>That night, three men received letters, one promised great wealth, another promised even more power than one can dream of, and the last one...<p>

The last letter was a ransom letter, telling them that his friends were in danger...

The three letters led the three men to the same place a dark alleyway, the three men were surprised to see each other when they arrived, but they were even more surprised to see another figure appear.

The shadow pulled out a silver knife. The reflection of the hooded man's face shocked the group as they all let out a shriek. The knife pierced their skin as they all screamed into the night.

The man threw the knife to the side as another figure grabbed it and carried it quickly across town. He slipped into an unsuspecting man's bedroom before stuffing it under his mattress and leaving...

the evidence had been planted. Cole waited a few minutes as he sat by the three bodies before shouting,"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he yelled as he whipped up some fake tears.

The next day, Jay and Nya were sitting at their usual spot, on the rocks near the dock. That was when Jay saw Kai and a few soldiers from the army approaching. "Executive Officer Kai, why-" Jay was cut off when his arms were restrained by the very men he trained next to, his co-workers, his friends! "Kai! What are you doing!?" Jay yelled as he struggled.

"Let him go!" Nya pleaded,"Why are you doing this!?"

"He is being arrested Nya," Kai began as tears welled up in his eyes," And now it's general Kai."

"What is he being arrested for!?" Nya yelled.

"Jay Walker is being arrested for the murders of Garmadon, Louis Brookstone, and... Nathaniel Smith..."

Tears welled up in Nya's eyes as she turned towards the man to whom she was engaged.

"Believe me Nya! I did not commit the crime!" Jay yelled to her.

"I believe you Jay! I really do!" she sobbed in reply as she hugged her brother tightly.

As they walked with Jay, Nya realized they were taking him strait to prison! "WAIT!" Nya yelled.

"What?" Kai asked.

"I demand that Jay Walker gets a trial in court... he deserves a chance to tell his side of the story!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... pretty tragic for me!<strong>

**This is a chapter by AwesomeAuthor13!**

**BTW in case you didn't know, the italics is a song.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
